


Bastard (Really?)

by Slyther_King15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Ill add stuff as I go, Reborn Harry Potter, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther_King15/pseuds/Slyther_King15
Summary: Harry made it so that there would hopefully never be a kid like him, Snape, or Riddle ever again and lives a good life after the war with his family and friends. After jumping in front of an unknown curse to save his godson's wife he wakes up in a strange place and makes a deal with Death. As he returned the Hallows to Death upon his passing he was granted a second chance at life by the entity.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this down in one evening because I was really inspired and hopefully with the current situation I can continue to plow out chapters and stuff for new and posted stories.
> 
> Edited on 06/03/2020(I shared the story with a friend and they did a few basic edits and gave some advice on how to revise a few of the awkward areas)
> 
> Edited on 08/31/20(I asked my friend to go over it again because I had pretty much finished the first chapter and we made a few changes to the prologue that make it easier to read and stuff)

Being drafted into the Auror program after the battle was what Harry expected to happen. He had been not-so-subtly pushed towards magical law enforcement; not just because his father was an Auror, but because he was ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ and the one who conquered Voldemort. He, along with Ron and a few other talented sixth and seventh years, underwent strict training so they could be quickly drafted into positions in magical law enforcement that fit them and or needed extra wands. After the disaster that was Voldemort, Shackelbolt was quickly voted into being the Minister, where he quickly increased funding and training for the Auror program. Newbies underwent basic training, starting off with classes not unlike that of the DA to strengthen spell knowledge, reaction time, silent casting, dueling skills, and more. Once the newbies got to a certain skill level they began basic battlefield first aid, stealth, and other basics that would be needed to begin working. After that they were paired off as apprentices to older, more experienced Aurors who would help the newbies cultivate their skills and gain experience. 

Harry ended up moving into Grimmauld place, cleaning it fervently whenever he got the chance, and almost completely renovating the place. Andromeda, with whom he shared joint custody of Teddy, was happy to help him and Kreacher. Harry, after becoming Lord Black and Lord Potter, reinstated her into the family. They had dinner together almost every day and had a standing invitation to Sunday family dinner at the Weasleys, which they attended every chance they got.

The year that his best friends got married was the year he founded ‘Harry’s Magical Orphanage’. He hired everyone he could–two muggleborns, a squib, a werewolf, a pureblood, and a halfblood–so as to get the full magical world experience and to best take care of the kids. Because of the Battle of Hogwarts, there were plenty of orphans, and the first location filled up fast, prompting the opening of several more. He even collaborated with Headmistress McGonnagal and the accidental magic reversal squad to find abandoned, orphaned, and abused magical children in the muggle world. A movement was created to introduce muggleborns and muggle raised to the Magical World at their first accidental magic, which both caused an influx in children at his orphanages and better integrated muggleborns and muggle raised magic users. Harry’s orphanages taught the kids basic skills and knowledge of both the magical and muggle world. This early introduction caused much less culture shock, abuse, ignorance, misunderstandings, and a significant decrease in clashing with Purebloods and Magic raised. 

Even with all that he had done and accomplished in the time after the war, he wasn't immune to the nightmares and depressive spirals. His paranoia never completely went away either; but then, even though he had his family and friends to pull him back up, no one who was in the war was ever truly free of the impact it had left.

His instincts and reaction time had helped him save a life though. He had taken his godson and his pregnant wife, Amethyst, to dinner as a congratulations. Over the course of the night he had been getting progressively more twitchy, though he couldn’t give an answer as to why when Teddy asked him what was wrong. It was only after a quick trip to the bathroom that he had an inkling to why his magic kept telling him something would go wrong. Bothering his family was a shaggy looking and clearly drunk man. The shouting made Harry rush over, sliding his wand out of its holster as he went. From the looks of things, he would probably be taking the man in today, even if he _was_ off duty. 

Harry had only a moment to react when he saw the drunk going for his wand as he yelled degrading insults at Teddy about how werewolves shouldn’t be allowed to procreate and leaped forward. He was only able to cast a stunning spell the man's way before a sickly black stream of magic hit him in the chest and knocked him back into the table, Teddy and Amethyst leaping out of their seats in alarm . Everything went out of focus for a while before he was finally able to open his eyes and look up at the man whom he saw as his son and was now grown up and ready to have a son of his own. A shaky hand crept up to hold the side of Teddy's face as he muttered his last words; “I love you.” And his eyes slid shut to the sound of his godson's cries fading out as someone tried to heal him, only silenced by the smile he put on before everything faded away to nothingness.

\--------

He didn’t really wake up as much as he gradually gained awareness of his surroundings. He couldn’t place where he was, but it had a familiar feeling to it that he didn’t like. In all directions stretched a forest with trees that stretched far into the mist that obscured his vision and had trunks wider than he was tall. In between the trees in the distance he could spot a tall, lanky figure hunched over a spindly table. As he cautiously walked forward he drew his wand from it’s holster, only it wasn’t his trusty phoenix feather and holly wood wand. It looked deceptively innocent for it’s bloody history, it was a simple long and grey wand with bumps going up the whole length, the largest at the bottom and the top a sharp point. 

“I was quite conflicted when you snapped it in half and threw it down that ravine.” 

Harry whipped around to find the figure looming over him, not noticing when the wand disappeared from his grasp. They seemed to be nine feet tall and skeletal, their cloak flowing off them like shadows, clinging to them as someone gently caressing their lover. 

“Harry Potter, descendant of the original holder of my cloak. I have been waiting for you to come back to me.”

“What…”

“You see Harry, you were the last to hold mastership over all of my Hallows, and now that you have passed to me I do not have to worry about anyone trying to control me by collecting them. They have been returned to me with your death.” The figure gestured to the table, now sitting right next to the two of them, and the three objects neatly arranged on top of it. 

A sinking feeling washed over Harry in that moment. “I don’t mean to be rude, but what is it that you want from me?” He tried desperately to hide the tremor in his voice as he spoke, with little success.

Death seemed to be pleased that he caught on and reached out with their skeletal hand to gently cup his face. The being held it there for a moment before leaning back.

“As thanks for reuniting me with my Hallows, I am giving you the chance for a new life. I cannot, however, tell you when you will land in time or what family you will be born to.”

“Well, what _can_ I know?” 

“You will be reborn to a world that is almost identical to yours, the one difference being Voldemort did not make more than one horcrux due to a warning in the book in which he found the ritual. Consequently, he fought politically and his original goals were not so skewed by insanity.” 

The relief that he felt at hearing that caused him to sink to his knees and rest his forehead against the cool ground, “ _Thank you,_ ” he whispered as everything faded away for the second time.


	2. Early Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, now reborn into a new life and family, takes his chance to act like a kid and experience life. He explores both himself and the wonders of the world around him he was unable to do so in the mockery of a childhood he had in his previous life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it!

Waking up was a process. Harry was immensely grateful that he can’t remember his birth, and his memories of his first year or so are blurry (he _really_ does not want to remember any of it). It takes a while before his magic and memories from before settle in. He had no idea what year it was or when his birthday was, though he was pretty sure it was in spring instead of summer this time. Something he did know was that his new mother made jewelry and that jewelry was the family business. By the time he was two he had been to visit the family shop three times. His mother still lives with her parents and hadn’t been married when she had him (both of them had his grandparents last name, and women didn’t often keep their last names in the time he suspects he was born into). He only found out his full name when he was given a small charm which could be made into a bracelet or necklace with his name engraved in the silver enveloping the aquamarine gemstone. As he was a small child his charm was made into a bracelet that wouldn’t slip off and that his mother could extend with more links as he grew. In a tiny, looping cursive his full name circled the face of the gem from where it was embedded into the metal. _Hyacinth Jade Sterling_. The gem was for his birthdate, which he found out when he turned two was on March 23, and the silver was both to compliment the gem and to pay homage to his new last name. 

\-----------------

When he was old enough to go to school he found out more about the time and world he lived in. He was born in 1960, which meant he would go to Hogwarts in 1971 and be in the same year as the marauders and the rest of their year. It would be strange and different to see a young Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and all the others from that time.

Another thing he found out was his bracelet was more important than he initially thought. He had been playing in the kitchen while his mother and grandmother cooked dinner and his grandfather read out the interesting parts in the newspaper when his bracelet got caught on one of the cabinet handles and the links came apart when he accidentally jerked too hard to try and get it free(he’s got a kid brain and maturity). His cry of shock attracted the attention of his family and also alerted him to the state of his hair. It had turned multicolored when his apparently enchanted bracelet came off. After that his mother sat him down and explained how his uncle, who worked in France, was a wizard and that she suspected his absent father might be one too. She told him about how he was what the magicals called a metamorphmagus and after his bracelet was constructed she had sent it to her brother so he could get it enchanted to hide his skill so he could go out in the muggle world (of course he knew everything minus his father being a wizard). She was going to wait until he was six to start him on meditation and other methods to try and control it. 

\--------------

It was only a few years after that when he started lessons about the family business. He was really interested in how he could enchant and engrave runes in jewelry in the future. He would definitely be taking runes when he went to Hogwarts, that was for certain. It wasn’t much longer after that when he first put on a dress and went out as Cynthia. 

\------------

He found his love for crossdressing slowly. It was a few instances here and there that gradually built up. As Harry potter, he was busy trying to survive either the Dursleys or the yearly attacks on his life at Hogwarts, and after the war he was too busy trying to drown out his PTSD and depression by making himself busy enough to just conk out when he went home. He would watch his grandmother as she mended all of their clothes, his eyes lingering on his mother's lacy, flowery summer dresses. Occasionally he would help brush and braid his mother’s hair, putting flowers and ribbons in the weaves to make her smile when she looked in the mirror. Many little things that culminated in his grandmother making him a simple long sleeved light blue cotton dress with lace at the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom hem.

He would occasionally take on the nickname Cynthia, making his wavy black hair grow to his shoulders (the thing he could control the best due to his experience of regrowing his hair as Harry Potter) and put in pretty updos or let it sway around his shoulders.

As he got older and more ‘responsible’ (he wasn’t the biggest book reader and he had a chance to be a kid! Forgive him for savouring his younger years) he got to learn more about jewelry making and help out around the shop more. He would bring supplies for his grandfather and mother and hand them tools as he watched them work. The first thing he made was a simple necklace charm with wire and a small piece of rose quartz. After that he would help make simpler pieces with help from his grandfather. 

Their shop was called Seudan Sterling (seudan was the scottish gaelic word for jewelry and was still used for the name of their shop even when no one in the family knew how to speak the language anymore) and had a wide variety of jewelry; ranging from rings to necklaces, bracelets, broaches, and more. They had simpler stuff that was more popular on hand, but most of the higher sellers were custom made, either based on a piece already in the shop, on something found elsewhere, or completely original. 

\------------------------------------

It was nearing the end of the summer after he turned ten that the diagnosis came that changed Hyacinth’s life. All summer his mom had started feeling more and more tired, always complaining of feeling sick, and steadily losing her appetite. When the weird lumps and redness started showing up he and his grandparents were able to convince his mom to go to the doctors to get it checked out. He sat in the off-white waiting room, leaning into his grandfather's side as the greying man quietly read a book about gemstones and their meanings to him. About half an hour later,the doctor came out to usher them into the room, his face grave and sad. When Hyacinth stepped into the room he zeroed in on his mother's misty eyes and his grandmother's white face and closed eyes. He immediately rushed to them, knowing something really bad was going on when his mom’s arms shook as she held him. Everything seemed to be in a strange haze as the doctor solemnly informed him and his grandfather that his mother had breast cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm working on editing and making the chapters from Finally Broken? (a danny phantom and Young justice crossover story with like four chapters that I had on Wattpad that I wrote years ago) and hopefully I can get that up along with some other partially finished stuff done and up.


End file.
